


Melted Sunset

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of marijuana, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Some mentions of sex but nothing explicit, Summer, alternate universe - United States, vegas babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of course they want to do this again.At the very corners of the desert where no one can find them, where there’s only Renjun’s clambering thoughts and the neon signs of worlds long forgotten, they’re doing it again.And who is he to say no?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Melted Sunset

“This is ridiculous.”

They’re somewhere in Nevada, where the sun’s heat still burns even after it sets and if you look at a stranger on the sidewalk for too long you’ll probably die. The motel has some sort of Vegas-esque name, something vaguely Italian Renjun can’t remember right now. It’s the perfect setting for a ludicrous situation like this.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Donghyuck says, of course.

He’s sitting on the very center of the bed, wearing nothing but one of Jaemin’s hideous floral print shirts. As soon as they checked in, the two of them (Jaemin and Donghyuck) were digging into the suitcases, pulling out sleep shirts and toothpaste and swimming trunks. Jeno whined about the pool being cast off in the parking lot, but none of them have gone to check it out yet.

“I already booked the room Injunnie,” Jaemin says in that helpless tone he uses to get what he wants.

Even Jeno seems mildly interested in the proposal, watching Jaemin clamber onto the bed behind Donghyuck with wandering eyes. Jaemin circles his arms around Donghyuck in a clumsy back hug. Renjun rolls his eyes.

At least their room has a balcony, with a sliding door that looks out over the scenic dilapidated parking lot. Renjun doesn’t see a pool anywhere in sight, but decides it’s better not to mention it. He pictures himself, hours from now, sulking out on the balcony with a joint while the three of them spoon in their queen sized ten dollar mattress.

“It’ll be just like the time we went camping in Tennessee,” Donghyuck chimes. Jaemin is pressing kisses to the honeyed skin of his neck, paying special attention to the moles.

A warm (non-Nevada related) wave of heat jolts through Renjun’s body at the mention of the camping trip. They rented this stinky little RV that looked like it clawed its way out of the eighties, then drove it over precarious roads and through shady campsites.

Nights were spent drinking cheap beer and telling nonsensical campfire stories, smudged together in the single flat bed in the back of the RV. He remembers the salty cling of sweat and Jeno’s high whines in his ear, Jaemin saying they’d better get going and Donghyuck mewling  _ just one more time _ .

“One more time” became their hiking trip in Oregon, then the bike rides through California. Then it was the canoeing in Florida, and then again while traveling through New Mexico (Roswell was amazing, by the way).

And now they’ve got their sights set on Vegas, another thinly veiled ploy to pull Renjun back into another summer of feelings he doesn’t quite understand yet. Jaemin explained to him after they rented the RV, it’s called polyamory. Renjun knows what it is but that doesn’t mean he knows where he fits into it.

“Junnie?”

Jeno’s timid voice pulls Renjun out of his thoughts. What had started out with tender kisses from Jaemin has turned into a sloppy make out session between him and Donghyuck, Hyuck now turned to press Jaemin into the bed while Jaemin mutters something dirty in English.

For a second Renjun gets caught on the sight of Donghyuck’s bare thighs bracketing Jaemin’s waist before he remembers Jeno is staring at him. Expectantly. He’s waiting for permission.

And oh, if the barely contained excitement in his eyes isn’t enough to make Renjun plunge into his feelings all over again. Lee Jeno, so sweet and tender that he likes to have all three of them tell him what to do. The road trip in Tennessee was a late birthday present for him, and they made sure to make it count.

“You guys don’t want to check out the pool first?” Renjun’s voice comes out weaker than he wanted it to. He gestures to the balcony over his shoulder, where an empty parking lot promises dry, scorched disappointment.

Donghyuck’s got Jaemin’s shirt up over his head. A couple of faded hickeys mark the lines of his hips.

“No,” the two of them say simultaneously. A low whine gets stuck in the back of Jeno’s throat.

“Do you want…to go find the pool?” Renjun gives Jeno a gentle look, avoiding the scene unfolding on the bed.

“Can we get snacks too?” Jeno’s eyes are wide dark pools; an oasis, like the asphalt that melts into a tar just outside.

“Sure—“ His sentence is cut off by a ridiculously attractive moan from Jaemin, followed by more low murmurs of forbidden words. The tips of Jeno’s ears are red.

They leave the room through the balcony door, since it’s actually just a long walkway of all the connected balconies of the second floor. A teal-painted metal staircase leads them down to the parking lot, where they have to reenter the lobby through the front door.

Jeno pauses once they reach the ground, staring out at the half eye of the setting sun, sinking into the dusty desert ground.

“There’s no pool,” he pouts. The distressed tone of his voice is almost enough to make Renjun drag him back up the stairs to join the other two. But he won’t let himself.

“Snacks then?”

Those earnest eyes flutter back up to the balcony, of the rows of glass doors with cheap plastic blinds pulled across them. No doubt, Jaemin and Donghyuck are probably tangled with each other, all teeth and bruised skin.

“Or just back upstairs?” Renjun says, even though Jeno has already started in the direction of the teal staircase.

He follows behind with a hint of feigned reluctance, trying to tell himself that a blunt on the balcony is more appealing than three beautiful men who love him unconditionally.

Jeno’s already in the bed by the time Renjun gets up to the room. Donghyuck’s down between his legs and Jaemin’s pressed up against his back, running hands through his sweaty hair.

Renjun rolls his eyes for the second time and drags the sliding door closed. He hesitates for a minute, before pulling the plastic blinds open. Jaemin is smiling at him when he crawls into bed, shedding his thrift store khaki shorts and sun bleached t-shirt.

They haven’t gotten all fifty states yet, which was Jaemin’s original goal, so Renjun guesses this won’t be his last adventure. They’re gonna blow all their money at the casinos tomorrow, but that’s okay he guesses, because all he needs to get through it is the promise of the sun every summer and the smiles of three people he’s doing his best to be there for.

Jeno pulls him in for a kiss on the lips, then Jaemin’s whining for his turn, and Donghyuck’s hand comes to pinch at his thigh playfully. The light of the sun vanishes behind them but the warmth still lingers. Sleep is hours away, but deep down Renjun couldn’t care less.

_ Just one more time. _


End file.
